Mismatched
by queenvampire
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella finds herself as part of the pack... until someone comes to change her life. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Mismatched Chapter 1

When Edward left in New Moon, Bella found that she wasn't quite who she thought she was. What happens when she finds her soul mate in someone she never even thought she would meet, let alone love? But can she learn to trust again, after what happened to her?

When Edward leaves

I sat and cried for days. Then I suddenly realised what I was doing. Charlie was in an awful state trying to care for me, Jacob was... Well, something was up with him. He had disappeared off with Sam and his lot. And they kept staring at me. Freaky boys.

I sat on my bed. Charlie came upstairs.

"Bella, how are you today?" He spoke like he was talking to a toddler. Why did he do that? I was a full grown woman, for god sake!

"Dad,don't talk to me like that! You know I hate it!"

"Talk to you like what, bella boo?" He was trying to annoy me. Great just what I need. Then something in me snapped.

"Oh, just go away dad! Your so stupid, and embarrassing, and you make ridiculous jokes at ridiculous times!" I could feel myself shaking. My whole body was vibrating.

"Bella? Oh, no... It can't happen to you. No, it shouldn't happen now that they're gone..." What? His words didn't make sense. He ran down stairs. I could hear him on the phone.

"Yes, can I talk to Sam? It's very urgent...yes Sam... It's happened to Bella! Can you come over?... Ok, I'll see you in a minute." He ran back upstairs. I could feel something in me wanting to rip, and shred things... Then everything burst into bits. White hot pain flooded through me. Then there were voices in my head.

'Get out!' I growled.

'Bella. It's Jacob. Listen to me. You're a shapeshifter. Do you understand?' A flood of information about shape shifters went through my brain.

'Yes.' I kept my reply short. Then I looked around. I saw Charlie standing there, terrified. What of? Oh. Me, yeah forgot that. Jacob chuckled. I went and sniffed Charlie's hand. He smiled slightly, and stroked the top of my had to reach up to do it. At that moment, Sam burst in.

"Charlie, where is she... Oh." I chuckled, but it came out funny, which made me laugh even more. Jacob was laughing to. In the end, I snorted, which made us both hysterical, which sounded like a cross between a hyena and a wolf snarling. Everyone else in my mind started laughing too. sam just stared in shock.

"Um, bella? Are you ok?" I nodded, which looked really strange, and made sam laugh, which made him realise what I was doing, when I chuckled along with him (setting Jacob off again). "Look, we need to get you of here. Charlie, can you open a window, or something? It will be easier for her together to the forest unnoticed." Charlie nodded.

I leapt out the window he opened, and saw Sam follow, now in his wolf form. He was black.i looked at myself out of curiosity, and saw I was a blood red... Maybe that meant I was evil? I dismissed the thought as I saw a redy-brown wolf charging at me. He skidded to a stop. Then, very quietly, snorted. I started laughing again. The other wolves just sighed.

Sam explained a bit more,and then got me to change back. I was reluctant, seeing as clothes don't change with the body but he said he made everyone do it. Leah said that it was fine, I would have to do it at some point anyway. So I did, and to my, and everyone else surprise,I still had clothes on! True, they weren't the clothes I had been wearing, which was a t shirt and leggings, but they were clothes. Well, technically it was a dress,the same colour as my fur, and down to half way down my thighs, but for some reason, I liked it.i had bare feet, and it looked really sexy (according to the boys, when I changed back. Leah just laughed. A lot.). Sam also put me on duties. I didn't mind. It was nice being in my wolf form for a bit, letting instinct take over.

'Shut up, Bella' said Paul, who was running patrol with me. I growled, but it came out squeaky, seeing as I was laughing at the same time. This made him laugh, which made me do another squeaky growl.

A pattern developed. Every day, I would run patrols, then come home, spend time with Charlie, and then sleep, then get up and repeat it. Days blurred. We spent most of them laughing. Me and Paul were almost always paired. We had a lot in common, and got on really well. I forgot the Cullens. I was happy. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mismatched Chapter 2

I smiled at Charlie, then ran out the kitchen into the forest. In the last few months, I had found out more about my history. Charlie's grandfather had come from La Push, and he had taught his family about the history of the Quilete tribes. He had also warned them about what could happen. I had also discovered that my rightful place in the pack was as second in command. I loved it. It meant I had power, but not so much that I had to make every decision.

I had also discovered that I was a very powerful wolf. As second on command, it was my rightful place to lead any attacks, as it was considered too dangerous for the chief of the tribe to lead it. Of course, that had changed now, but it was still my rightful place.

I changed in mid-leap. My thoughts connected with Paul's as I bounded into the forest.

'How ya doing, Pauly?' I asked

'Good... You take south, I'll take north, like usual?'

'Na, you go east today, and I'll head west. Jake and Leah did south and north earlier, so no point going there. Ill tell Sam later.' He was coming over to dinner with Charlie. We also needed to discuss a change in patrols. Charlie always got nervous when these talks happened, as if he shouldn't be there.

'Hey, Bells. Snap out of it. I don't need to hear your life story!' He was annoyed (again) 'Bella, I heard that.' I grinned, then speed up.i thought I could smell something.

'K, check it out, and I'll check east side.' I agreed then cleared my mind of all thoughts, except those of the hunt. Paul always liked it when I did this. He said it was easier to concentrate on clearing his own thoughts, which made me happy, too. I could defiantly smell something now. It might be a vampire, but it smelled... Different. I had never smelt something like this before. It was like a vampire smell, but nicer. Hang on, what was I thinking? I concentrated on running faster. I quickly got to a bit where the smell got stronger... What was it?

I reached a clearing, and saw a vampire standing in the middle of it... Why did he smell nice? I quickly changed back into a human, as I would be able to talk to him this way. I stepped forward, and cleared my throat. He whirled round.

"Hello." I said. He looked confused.

"What are you?" He asked.

"A shapeshifter. My form is a wolf. But I'm not a werewolf, though. I can shift when I want. You're a vampire, but why do you smell like that? It doesn't burn like it usually does..." My voice trailed off.

Then I looked up, and into his eyes. I gasped. Because when I looked at him, I didn't feel the usual anger, and hatred them came naturally with a werewolf. I felt the imprinting bond. He gasped as well.

"Ahhh, no, not a vampire." I started pacing back and forth." I can't imprint on a vampire, it's wrong, sick, disgusting, can't happen!"

He stared at me. "What's imprinting?"

"Ummm, well, you know the soul mate bond?" He nodded.

"Like that." He looked shocked. "But, with a imprint, you will be anything for them. You will be a sister,a friend, a lover... Anything." He stared some more.

"So... Your my soul mate?"

"Kind of... But I don't have to be your lover, if you don't want it!" I cried. I couldn't make him run away. That would be awful.

"Oh... But do you want to be my lover?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Ummmmm... Well, seeing as I don't actually know your name yet..." He seemed slightly amused.

"My name is Caius Volturi."

"Caius Volturi... As in one of the vampire kings?" Uh oh.

"Yeah."

"Okkkk... My name is Isabella Swan. I'm the second in command of the wolf pack down in La Push, but I live inForks." He seems shocked.

"As in, Bella, who was with the Cullen family? I was sent to find her, and see what she knew,in case she was telling people about our secret."

"Well, I guess that doesn't really matter now. Shapeshifters come from your world, so they can know your secrets, right?" He nodded.

"Now you know my name, why don't you answer my previous question?" I blushed.

"Ummm,well, what do you want?" I knew this was what the soul mate bond was, a disparate need to please the other person.

"I want...well, I'm not sure. I think... Well,I think you might be my soul mate, so I guess..." He hesitated, then ran over to me, very fast. I didn't move though. "I guess there's only one way to check..." He leaned closer, then stopped fora second, as if checking that I was ok with this. I didn't mind,so I stayed still. He leaned closer, and our lips brushed.

My first thought was WOW!, this guy is an awesome kisser. My second was, does he like this, my third was OMG IM KISSING A VAMPIRE! And my last thought before he pulled away was how on earth will I tell the pack?

"Wow." I said.

"Wow." He agreed. I grinned, and he smiled back.

"So, tell me more about shapeshifters." He said. I explained about the whole hating vampires thing, then the vampire venom being poisonous (no love bites! I warned him). He seemed worried by this, as it meant he couldn't change me, until I explained that as long as i kept changing, I wouldn't age. He seemed happy at this. Then he asked to see me in wolf form.

"That means connecting to the pack though... And that means they will realise what happened. And about you,and stuff..." He grimaced.

"If it bothers you, it doesn't matter..."

"No I have to face them at some point. Might as well be now." And with that, I changed to a blood red wolf.

The first thing I noticed was that he looked shocked. The second was the screaming in my mind as the entire wolf pack yelled my name. Sam took over.

'Bella, why did you change! And where were you for so long!youve been gone for an hour! Oh, and do you need help with that vamp? I can send Paul...'

'No... Um, guys, please don't kill me, but some things happened... Sme good, some not so good... Well, all good for me, not good for you...' They seemed confused. I let the memories of the last hour slip through, starting with meeting Caius.

'YOU IMPRINTED ON A VAMPIRE!' Screamed the pack simultaneously (quite an achievement for that many wolves).

'Not my fault!' I screamed back.

'We don't hate you, Bella!' Cried Leah, realising where my thoughts were going. We had become good friends recently.

'We're just slightly shocked, that all.'continued Sam.

'Ok,guys, but do you mind if he stays at my house? He won't hunt in the area, but he said he could stay in the forest if you want...'

'Bella. He's your imprint. We don't have to like him, but we can't hurt him.'cried Paul.

'Thanks Paul,your always so nice.' I commented sarcastically. He grinned in his mind.

'Ok, bella, we'll meet you back at your house... You should probably explain to Charlie, too.' I grimaced, then changed back, and told Caius the news, "Alright, we'll go meet the pack, and your father. Do you want a lift? I'm faster than your average vampire..." I nodded, and he picked me up, bridal style, and shot off into the forest. I relaxed into his arms, feeling safe for the first time in... Well, a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mismatched Chapter3

I walked up to the house. Charlie stood inside. I could just about see him through the window, but he couldn't see me yet. Caius was hidden among the trees. I told him to wait, seeing as my father hates vampires as much as any wolf, butdoesn't really get the soul mate imprinting thing.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella! How was patrolling?" I gulped.

"Um, dad? You know how we explained about imprinting?"

"Yeah, why?" He seemed nervous.

"Um, well... I might have... Umm-"

"You imprinted, didn't you?" He cut me off. I just nodded. "Hey, Bells. It's ok. You couldn't help it." Then I nearly started crying.

"It's not that dad, it's who I imprinted on!"

"Bella... Who was it? Do they know what you are, and stuff?"

"Yes they know. And it... It was a vampire dad! I imprinted on a vampire, and not just any vampire, but one of their stupid vampire kings, as well!" I sobbed.

"You... You imprinted on a vampire?" He whispered. I nodded. "Does he know you imprinted in him?"

"Yes. He said I was his soul mate... The vampire equivalent of imprints." He stared for a moment.

"Bella,why are you so upset, then?" He seemed confused.

"Dad. This is the very thing we are supposed to hate, and I've gone and imprinted on it!"

"Bella, if you're happy, then it's ok. Where is he now?"

"In the forest just behind the house."

"Well, go tell him to come in then!" He smiled at me gently, as I grinned and ran of to find Caius.

"Caius, he was happy! He said it didn't matter what you were, as long as I was happy!" He grinned.

"Then we obviously both want the same things." I grinned back, the trotted back into the forest, changing quickly to let the pack know how it had gone. As I reached the back garden, I heard them laughing in the kitchen. I stepped out from the cover of the laughter stopped, and I saw them all turn this way. I edged closer to Caius. Then they grinned at me, and I smiled back. Charlie looked happy too.

I walked into the kitchen, with Caius right behind me. The pack seemed a bit awkward at first, but they relaxed when Caius promised not to kill them (much to the hilarity of Charlie). Charlie and Caius found they really got on well, and I discovered that Caius had a way of making people like him, if he wanted. According to him, he was highly feared... Maybe that was his gift? People thought of him however he wanted them to think about him. Hmm, I'd have to suggest it later.

"Hey, bells. You wanna go patrol? Caius can come too?" I grinned at Paul, and Caius smiled too.

"K, lets go!" Me and Caius ran out the house. I changed just as we hit the trees, which meant Caius had to let to of my hand, but still. Paul raced along next to me, and Caius went to my other side.

'Where do ya wanna go, Paulyo?' I asked.

'I don't mind, just don't call me that!' He replied 'Ok, Pauly, you do north, I'll do east and south?'

'K, meet you later! And don't think you and vampire boy can sneak of to snog! If you change, I'll tell Sam you didn't patrol properly!' I growled at him, then nudged Caius in the right direction. He seemed happy to follow me. When Paul was least paying attention, I skidded to a stop, and changed back. Unfortunately, just as I left, Paul noticed. I sent him one last pleading thought, before changing. Caius looked at me.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah. It is a bit like that." He murmured. He pressed his forehead to mine, then kissed me passionately. After a moment, I pulled him further into the forest. I could tell we weren't going to stop anytime soon, and I didn't want any of the wolves walking in on that.

He seemed perfectly happy going somewhere more private, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Mismatched Chapter 4

I hugged Caius once more for support. Then I changed back, and tried to ignore the yelling in my mind.

'Bella, where were you?' Asked Sam... Um... How do I say this?

'Oh! Bella, don't ever think that stuff again!' Cried Leah. The rest of the pack agreed. Paul laughed, too.

'Im just heading back to my house. I need to pack. Caius is going to have to go back to Volterra soon, and I'm going with him.' Leah sent a happy thought at me. That confused me. Did they want me gone?

'No, bells! We're coming with you!' Yelled Paul. Oh no.

'I tried to tell them you wouldn't like it, but you're one of us, bella. The whole pack want to stay with you, so we talked to Charlie, and we decided that all of us, and Charlie are going to go with you!' Said Sam.

'Alright. I will tell Caius. Just... Don't make a big scene ok?' They all agreed. I changed back, and told Caius. He laughed when he heard that the whole pack was going. He explained that he was imagining Aro, the leader, when he realised that Caius' soul mate was a shapeshifter, and that he had brought the whole pack back. I laughed, as although I didn't know Aro, I could still imagine anyone's face when they discovered that.

We headed back to the house, and I packed my stuff. Charlie was going to let Billy Black look after the was Jacob's father, and he and Charlie were good friends. Apparently the pack was going to visit home reasonably often, and Charlie would sometimes go with them, so we decided to keep the house. It would be easier then trying to sell it, anyway.

Caius called Aro, and said he was coming home in a day, and was bringing some 'friends' with him. He didn't explain any more than that, as it would be easier to tell him face to face... But possibly more scary. Once I had everything I needed, I went to bed, curled up next to Caius. He didn't sleep, but he liked just lying there, resting next to me.

When I woke up, Caius had gone to go hunt before the left a note, saying he would be back at about 8:30. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00. I went downstairs, and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning." I said. He looked up, and smiled.

"Hey bella." He replied. I grabbed some breakfast, then sat down opposite to him. We sat in silence for a while, then Caius walked in.

"Hey." I said, as he walked over. He smiled gently,then there was a brief pause in action. Everyone seemed sleepy today.

Or so I thought. A loud pounding on the door, as the wolf pack arrived, amidst a lot of yelling, woke us all up. I groaned.

"Great." I muttered, as I got up and let them gathered round the table, and dumped all their stuff on the floor. And believe me when I tell you that there is a lot of stuff when trying to move an entire wolf pack to Italy, from Washington.

"So, when are we leaving?"asked Sam, trying stop Collin from bouncing up and down in excitement. Caius grinned, and said "10minutes, thankfully." I managed to get over to him, and said "I can't believe that we're letting them come. This will kill all of us." He smiled and replied "well, I'm sure that if we make it Volterra, we will have a whole load of vampires willing to complete the job." I smiled slightly. He kissed me, and my smile widened.

"Eww, get a room!" Yelled Paul, from the middle of a fight between him and Jacob. Jacob had insulted him, and he had punched him back. Therefore they had started a fight. in the middle of my kitchen.

By the time we left, we were nearly late for the plane. Everyone stared at us. I'm not really surprised. You don't usually get a load of teenage boys, a middle aged man, and two teenage girls traveling together.

We arrived in Volterra at about 1 o'clock, and it took us another hour to get to the castle. The receptionist looked pretty shocked to see her leader hugging a girl, followed by the boys and Leah. I guess today was the day to shock people. She told us to go in. I gulped. Caius kissed me, and that helped calm me down, but I was still nervous.

We walked in.

"Caius!" Cried Aro. "May I meet these friends of..." His voice trailed off. "Caius, what is that smell? And why have you got a human with you?" He hissed.

"Ahhhh, um, well, the human came with me finding my soul mate, and so did the pack." Caius said.

"The pack? What do you mean? And you found your soul mate? Wonderful! Where is she?" Aro cried.

"Um, well, by the pack, I mean the shapeshifters. But they shift into wolves, so they call themselves the pack. And my soul mate is one of them. Aro, this is Bella." He put his arm round my shoulder, and I leaned closer to murmured something in Jacobs ear which made him laugh, I turned and glared at them. They shut up.

"Oh my... The Bella I sent you to investigate?" Caius nodded. Aro looked shocked. Then he tried to recover. "So, where does the human fit in?"

"The human is Bella's father. He will be staying with us. Don't worry, he will have all the protection he needs." He glanced at the wolves surrounding Charlie.

"What do the wolves look like, in their forms?"

"Well, seeing as clothes don't change with them..." His voice trailed off, and Aro looked awkward.

"I don't mind changing. My clothes seem, for some reason, to change with me." I said. Aro looked excited again.i shifted. He looked at me in surprise.

"Well, I thought you would be smaller." I chuckled. That made Paul and Jacob laugh, remembering the first day I had changed. I turned to them and snorted, and they collapsed laughing. Aro looked confused as all the others laughed, even Caius. I had explained the joke to him, as well. I shifted back.

"Guys, shut up now." They went quite for a moment, then Paul and Jacob started laughing again.

"Do I need to use my position to get you to shut up?" I yelled, making them jump to attention. I snickered. Then they glared at me, realising what idiots I had made them look like.

"What do you mean, your position?" Asked Aro.

"In the pack, I'm second in command. This makes me the most powerful wolf, seeing as a long time ago, it was considered that the chief should not lead battles, as he was needed, so the second in command lead them. I still have to take orders from Sam, the leader, but I have an large amount of control over the others. Although, Sam's orders will always be put before mine." I said.

He looked kinda surprised. "Ok... Um, this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is kind of. Um, well, why don't the pack and Charlie go and get settled in, and then I can introduce you to them all?" I suggested. He nodded. Caius smiled.

"I'm taking you to go see your new room." He said, and pulled me upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Mismatched Chapter 5

I turned to Aro.

"And that's the wolf pack." I said. Then I noticed Jacob staring at one of the girls standing over by the wall. A boy was next to her, and he had his arm round her shoulder. Jacob growled quietly. The girl turned to stare at him, and gasped.

"Um, Jake?" Muttered Paul. "You do realise that's the evil one with the really painful power?" He said. Jane had demonstrated this power on him when he annoyed her.

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off. Then the girl walked over to Jake.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Hey." He said, sounding nervous.

"Shall we go somewhere, and chat?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jake smiled at her, and she smiled back. Everyone stared. They walked off into the gardens behind the house.

We talked for a bit longer, mainly about wolves, and general facts concerning our two species.

Then Aro asked about my history with the Cullens. I explained, and said that I no longer really cared for them, or what happened to them. They left me, but I got a new life, and it helped me to understand my new life, too. He seemed relieved. I asked why he was curious. His answer surprised me.

"The Cullens sent word that if their son, Edward, was to visit, we were to leave him be. He heard something about his soul mate being dead, and wanted to die too."

"Well, at least he found his soul mate." He had always seemed in pain to me. Caius smiled. He liked to be reminded that now no other boy but him mattered to me. I smiled back.

Just then, Jacob and Jane walked back in, talking happily. Everyone just stopped and stared. Then me and Paul realised what had happened.

"Omg, jake, I can't believe it! And you had better look after him!" I yelled,bouncing in excitement. Paul was laughing at me. Everyone else started to catch on.

"Oh." Muttered Aro. He seemed surprised.

"Alright,Bella. Calm down." Jake yelled, trying to get me to stop bouncing on him. Jane was laughing at me,so I turned to her.

"We can be best friends, but you have to promise to be nice and to NEVER leave him. He's like my brother, so you have to be nice,or you have to deal with me and Paul." I said. She smiled and said "Bella, I want jake to be happy as much as you do." I grinned at her. She grinned back. Jake sighed in embarrassment, so I punched him, which lead to a fight between me and jake, when Paul joined jake's side.

I still beat them in under 30 seconds.

Just as i sat on Paul, while holding Jake down by the throat,the receptionist walked in. Her eyes widened slightly at the scene, before seeing the laughing vampires around us, and relaxed.

"Excuse me, master Aro, but there is a vampire here to see you." She said.

"Bring them in!" Aro cried. Jake got out of my grip just then and tackled me, slamming me against a wall.I slipped under his arm, and twisted it behind him. I heard a voice cry my name, and glanced up.

In the doorway stood Edward.

"I thought you were dead!" He whispered, before taking in the scene. "Bella, come here! The Volturi will kill you!" Caius laughed, and Edward looked even more frightened.

"Caius, honey, don't scare him." I said. Edward looked worried.

"Bella,quick. You have to get out of here." He said. Jake squirmed.

"Edward, I'm a little busy right now." I ducked Paul's punch, as he came flying at me, and kicked him into the wall. Then I sat on Jacob. Paul started laughing.

"God, it's been a while since we've done that." He said, getting up.

The I noticed Edward staring at me in shock.

"Bella... You're quite heavy, can I just say?" Gasped Jake.

"Bella, isn't that the boy from La Push? What's he doing here? What are you dong here?" Edward asked.

"Um, well... This could take a bit of explaining." I murmured.

"Bella. Come on. I'm sorry, Aro. I thought Bella was dead, and as my soul mate..." He trailed off as Caius growled.

"Oh dear... You thought I was your soul mate?" I asked.

"Well, yes, you are." He said. Opps.


	6. Chapter 6

Mismatched Chapter 6

Uh oh. Alice must have had a vision, and thought I died, which made Edward think I died. Oh dear.

He was staring at me, confused. "Edward, you aren't my soul mate."

"Bella, what are you talking about? And what's that awful smell?"

"Hey! We don't smell!" Yelled Jake from the floor. I got up, and he gasped for breath. "Thanks, Bella. It's nice being able to breath." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Jake. Go play with your imprint." Jane stuck her tongue out at me. Edward panicked.

"Bella, quick! She's gonna use her power!" I laughed.

"I'm practically her sister now, why would she do that?" He looked really confused. "Besides, I'm technically a queen. So she has to obey me. Right Caius?"

"Yes honey, we've been over this. The guard have to obey you, too." He sighed. I mock-glared at him. He smiled.

"Bella, what have they done to you?" Edward whispered. "I'm your soul mate! That should defeat any fake love they made you feel!"

"Edward I don't feel fake love towards Caius. He's my imprint."

"Your what?"

"I'm a shapeshifter. I found out after you left. There's a pack of them in La push, the wolf pack your coven made a treaty with? I'm one of them." I said. He looked shocked, no surprise there.

"Your... You're one of the pack?" He whispered. "You love Caius?"

"Yes." I replied. His face crumbled. I didn't care. Just then the rest of the Cullens burst in.

"We're so sorry, Aro- OMG BELLA, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yelled Alice.

"Don't bother." Said Edward.

"What do you mean?" Cried Alice.

"I'm not her soul mate, she's a shapeshifter, one of the Pack,and she imprinted on Caius." He sneered.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Yelled Paul.

"Why? Did she have feelings for you too?a past relationship, maybe? How many boys have you really been with, Bella?" Asked Edward. Caius growled loudly. Paul jumped at Edward, changing in midair, and most of the pack joined him.

"We can read the minds of the people in our pack when we are in wolf form. We know what she went through when you left her, and how scared she was that we wouldn't like Caius, when she found him in the woods. He had been sent to see how much she knew about your would have killed her, if not for the soul mate bond. We understand her hurt. We know what she is feeling at times you couldn't even begin to imagine it." Snarled Sam, still in human form. Edward looked upset.

"Oh, Edward. What have you done? You were supposed to tell her kindly, not make her run off with a pack of werewolves!"

"We're not werewolves, we're shapeshifters." I said, exasperated.

"And you've let her go off with Caius, I mean, she's just trying to make you jealous. I mean who would really love him? He's so horrible and -"

I lost it.I'm sorry, but I will not have my imprint insulted.

"Bella, honey, calm down!" Caius said, he wanted me to remain calm?

"Caius, step back. I'm gonna change, and I don't want it hurt you."

"Bella-"

"No, I won't try not to, because she just REALLY annoyed me." I whipped my head round.

"Ok." He said. I changed, and launched myself at her. I heard her scream something like "why can't I see you?". I grinned. Her visions didnt work on shapeshifters. She would be an easy kill, as she relied on her visions to much. I vaguely heard the cheering in the back of my head then Sam telling them to shut up. He must have changed I thought idly, as I sailed through the air, in a perfect arch towards her neck. Caius grinned. And my teeth snapped shut around her neck. Her head ripped backwards, and off her body. I flicked it into one of the torches, and Caius burned the rest of her body. The Cullens stood in shock. Then her mate yelled, and stepped forward. The pack leapt forth, and started killing them. With the Volturi's help, it took under 10 seconds. I even got to rip Edwards head off.

When the fight was over, I went over to Caius, and changed back. He kissed me, and we crept of to our room. I think I saw Jacob and Jane kissing on the way, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I had better things in my mind.


End file.
